<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шестерёнки большой машины by PlainTiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777745">Шестерёнки большой машины</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger'>PlainTiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Platonic Relationships, Relationship Study</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О цикличности происходящего и первом тренерском опыте Гарета Саутгейта.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gareth Southgate &amp; Robert Huth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шестерёнки большой машины</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для футбольного феста 2021.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я хочу уйти.</p>
<p>Не сказать, чтобы слова Роба стали для Гарета сюрпризом. Напротив, он уже давно размышлял над этим вариантом событий, рассматривал со всех сторон, прощупывая собственную реакцию.</p>
<p>Ожидаемо? Да.</p>
<p>Больно? <i>Ещё как.</i></p>
<p>— Ты уверен? — спросил Гарет, переведя взгляд с тренировочного поля «Боро» на лицо Роба. Спокойствие, холодное, непроницаемое. Как, впрочем, и всегда.</p>
<p>— Уверен, — ответил он. Предложение от «Сток Сити», зарекомендовавшего себя в Премьер-лиге, выглядело куда заманчивее сезона в Чемпионшипе, причём как для самого Роберта, так и для клуба в целом, а иногда приходится ставить интересы верхушки выше интересов команды. Правда горька, но от таких денег не отказываются.</p>
<p>И всё равно больно. Больно, что машина, которую собирал и сам Гарет, и другие до него, разваливается по кусочкам, а теперь у неё отнимают если не сердце — такое сравнение Роба бы рассмешило, — то просто жизненно важную шестерёнку. Гарет и сам начинал как шестерёнка, пока однажды во время прогулки с женой ему не позвонили и не поставили перед фактом: «Теперь ты — тренер „Миддлсбро“». Чем кончился тот день, он так и не вспомнил.</p>
<p>Ему нужно было найти себе преемника — того, кто мог бы закрыть позицию центрального защитника. Нашёлся паренёк из «Челси», немец, не прижившийся в системе Моуринью. Гарет нисколько не сомневался в том, стоит ли его брать, и вскоре Роберт Хут получил предложение о переходе в «Миддлсбро», чтобы тут же провалить медосмотр. Тогда Гарет не придал этому особого значения, тем более, что со второго раза Роберт всё же смог его пройти. Он стал первым подписанным им игроком, как и сам Гарет в первые дни вступления Стива Макларена на должность тренера «Боро», а встречают, как известно, по одёжке.</p>
<p>Гарета сразу же зацепило то, как Роб относится к нему. Для большинства бывших одноклубников Гарет оставался «дружбаном», своим парнем, и порой приходилось напоминать, что за клички «Норд» и «Нос» можно и вылететь из состава. Роберту не нужно было и говорить об этом. Он вообще редко когда разговаривал, особенно если дело не касалось футбола. Приходил на тренировку, выкладывался на все сто, а то и сто двадцать процентов, и уходил. То же самое было и во время матчей. Гарета это полностью устраивало.</p>
<p>Что ему категорически не нравилось, так это то, насколько «Берлинская стена» оказалась хрупкой, какой на самом деле была и настоящая. Каждый раз, когда, казалось бы, Роберт выходил на пик формы, тут же напоминала о себе травма лодыжки. Гарет навещал его в больнице, надеясь, что хотя бы теперь мышцы восстановятся как надо, чтобы потом снова видеть, как он уходит в раздевалку, прихрамывая. И хотя тело порой не справлялось с нагрузками, дух Роба от этого становился только сильнее. В холодных серых глазах светилось желание играть несмотря ни на что.</p>
<p>Когда настало время выбрать нового капитана команды, Гарету не пришлось долго думать. Кандидатура стояла прямо перед ним: хладнокровная машина, с до совершенства выверенными предматчевыми ритуалами; пусть и с хрупким механизмом, но зато пылающим сердцем. Теперь же настала пора отпустить её в дальнее плавание, да и самому подумать над тем, а стоит ли здесь задерживаться.</p>
<p>— У меня остался к тебе один вопрос, — сказал Гарет, глядя прямо в глаза Робу. — Всё это время, пока ты играл в «Боро», был ли ты счастлив?</p>
<p>Его лицо искривилось в удивлении. Прямо сейчас Роб выглядел не функцией, а живым человеком. Последний раз Гарет видел его таким в больнице, когда ему уже явно было смешно от того, как часто он пропускает матчи из-за травм.</p>
<p>— Что, простите?</p>
<p>— Был ли ты счастлив? Нравилось ли тебе играть здесь?</p>
<p>— Если бы мне не нравилось, я бы не играл, босс, — ответил Роб, вернув своему лицу спокойное выражение. Он всегда обращался к Гарету «босс». Гарет сам требовал этого от всех подчинённых, но в случае с Робом даже не пришлось об этом просить.</p>
<p>— С сегодняшнего дня — просто Гарет, — улыбнулся он и заметил, как глаза Роба тоже слегка повеселели. — Спасибо тебе за эти три года.</p>
<p>— Вам тоже.</p>
<p>И после этих слов жизнь разнесла их по разным сторонам. Гарет отошёл от дел тренерских на четыре года, прежде чем возглавить молодёжную, а затем и основную сборную Англии. Роберт же, проявив себя в «Сток Сити», снова стал чемпионом, но уже в составе «Лестера», чтобы затем уйти из футбола насовсем. Ровно до тех пор, пока однажды Гарету не пришло сообщение со знакомого номера:</p>
<p>«Я бы хотел с вами посоветоваться насчёт тренерской карьеры, <i>босс</i>».</p>
<p>И большая машина запустилась вновь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>